Let Me Hold Your Hand
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by darkalbino. Naruto-kecil memiliki satu tujuan saat kelasnya mengunjungi Gereja, dan tentu kau bisa menebak itu tak ada hubungannya dengan Agama. SasuNaru. Some religious themes, but it's not the focus. One shot.


_**SASUNARU  
Rated : K+  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published Date: 11-03-09  
Story ID: **__**5487355**_

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Let Me Hold Your Hand © darkalbino**_

_**Beta-ed by FBSN  
**_

**Let Me Hold Your Hand**

Naruto Uzumaki, murid yang berumur enam tahun di tingkat pertama sekolah Our Lady of Roses, dalam sebuah misi.

_Hari ini, aku akan melakukannya,_ pikirnya.

Salah satu tangannya memegang kancing-kancing kemeja putih yang menjadi seragamnya. Tangannya yang lain terletak di antara kakinya sementara ia menggeliat di bangkunya, mata biru tajam mengintip dari balik poni pirangnya yang jabrik, ke arah anak lelaki lain di seberang ruangan.

Anak yang sedang dilihatnya ini memiliki sepasang mata hitam yang sangat besar, dengan rambut yang serupa. Ia memiliki kulit yang mulus dan pendiam, dengan pipinya yang tembam dan punya nama 'Sasuke'. Dia adalah murid baru, baru saja mengikuti sekolah privat Katolik mereka ini sekitar sebulan atau lebih.

Naruto telah kagum dengan Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia memandangnya. Ia tak pernah melihat sesuatu yang terlihat sangat indah, orang ini mengingatkannya pada cangkir biru-putih khusus yang diberitahu ibunya untuk tidak disentuh, karena cangkir-cangkir itu hanya bisa digunakan untuk saat-saat yang khusus.

Naruto juga bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke sangatlah pendiam, meskipun semua orang selalu berada di sekitarnya dan ingin berbicara dengannya. Ia juga ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke, untuk lebih mengenalnya, tetapi dengan banyaknya orang yang berada di sekitarnya, Naruto sepertinya tidak pernah melakukan hal itu.

Pernah juga Sasuke sendirian. Setiap kali Naruto ingin mendekati teman sekelasnya ini, Sasuke akan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang membuat perut Naruto terasa aneh, dan Naruto akan lupa apa yang ingin ia katakan dan akhirnya hanya bisa tertawa tegang sembari berjalan melewati Sasuke.

Tetapi hari ini, Naruto meyakinkan hati untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan Sasuke.

Setiap hari Rabu pagi adalah Hari Misa, dan Pak Umino akan mengumpulkan anak-anak kelas Naruto melewati pintu, dan membawa mereka ke Gereja yang berada di dekat sekolah untuk Misa Pagi.

Di minggu pertama Sasuke di sini, banyak gadis di kelasnya yang saling memperebutkan tempat untuk berdiri di dekatnya saat berbaris, dan awalnya, Naruto sangat bingung juga bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka bertingkah seperti itu.

Mereka akan memenuhi bangku sesuai dengan barisan mereka, dan di saat seluruh orang di Gereja berdoa untuk Bapa mereka, Naruto akhirnya menyadari apa alasannya.

Dengan mata lebar ia menonton seorang gadis yang berhasil duduk di sebelah Sasuke, Sakura, mengangkat tangannya dengan kekehan kecil, lalu menangkap tangan Sasuke, dan menggenggamnya sembari mengucap doa lewat bibir.

Sejak penemuan itu, Naruto telah membuat misi untuk bisa duduk di sebelah Sasuke di Gereja, dan memegang tangannya selama berdoa.

Di minggu kedua Sasuke di sini, Naruto menunggu sampai Sasuke masuk ke dalam barisan, dan dengan cengiran lebar, ia menyusup ke belakang bocah itu, hanya untuk mendapati dirinya terdorong ke belakang oleh sekelompok gadis-gadis yang memekik. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali posisinya, tetapi seorang gadis berambut merah melemparkannya tatapan tajam yang membuatnya mundur kembali dengan pekik ketakutan.

Rabu ketiga, Sasuke tidak muncul di sekolah, dan Naruto manyun karena hal ini di sepanjang misa.

Tapi Rabu ini, Sasuke ada di sini dan Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto melihat Pak Umino berdiri dari bangkunya dengan helaan nafas berat. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, dan tersenyum tegang.

"Baik anak-anak, aku ingin kalian semua membuat barisan—" Pak Umino tersentak mendengar ledakan pekikan diiringi pula dengan anak-anak yang berdiri dari bangku mereka dan bergerak cepat menuju guru mereka.

Naruto mendorong dan mendorong, mencari Sasuke diantara tubuh-tubuh kecil ini agar ia bisa berdiri di sebelahnya.

Iruka mengamati sekitar lautan kepala mungil dan melebarkan telapak tangan di hadapan mereka. "Baik, baik, tenang sekarang, t-tenang, aku butuh satu ba—"

Seorang gadis kecil dengan cepol di tiap sisi kepalanya mencoba untuk melewati Iruka dan keluar dari pintu. "Hei!" Ia berseru dan meletakkan kakinya di antara si bocah dan pintu keluar. Lalu, Iruka menghembuskan nafas dan memandangi murid-muridnya. Ia lalu meletakkan satu jari di bibirnya, dan tangannya yang lain terangkat ke udara dengan dua jari pertama yang terangkat naik lalu menuju ke luar.

Desis untuk mendiamkan terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan sembari para anak kecil itu memandanginya. Dalam sekejap, tangan-tangan kecil melayang dalam gaya yang sama, dan mereka menahan cekikikan mereka saat saling memandang satu sama lain, tantangan sunyi untuk siapapun yang bisa menjadi yang paling tenang.

Iruka tersenyum. "Sekarang, aku tahu kalian ingin keluar dari sini," katanya. "Aku ingin satu baris, dan kemudian kita bisa pergi."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi saat ia terdorong ke suatu tempat di barisan, mereka semua terlihat tolol bergerak dengan jari-jari mereka di udara. Ia melihat ke belakang dengan tatapan berharap yang segera meredup saat melihat Neji.

Perhatian bocah kecil bermata pucat itu tertuju erat pada guru mereka.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan berbicara melalui jari di bibirnya. "Neji, dimana Sas—"

"Shh!" Neji memperingatkan Naruto bahkan tanpa memandangnya.

Naruto tersentak dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Neji sebelum kembali memandang ke depan. Ia memandangi orang-orang di depannya, dan pipinya menghangat saat ia mendapati jaraknya dan Sasuke hanya dibatasi tiga orang di depannya, berdiri di depan Ino, Kiba, dan Hinata.

Iruka, di depan, akhirnya menurunkan tangannya dan mendorong pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan anak-anak yang menurunkan tangan mereka juga. "Baiklah, ingat anak-anak, tenang." Ia berjalan keluar, dan anak-anak itu mengikuti di belakangnya.

Naruto sampai tersandung ke depan karena terlalu fokus berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk bisa duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

. . . . .

Di saat mereka memasuki Gereja dan Iruka memndu mereka satu per satu ke bangku-bangku hijau panjang itu, Naruto masih belum bisa memikirkan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan atau katakan untuk membuat Hinata bertukar tempat dengannya.

Ia mengigit bibirnya saa ia memandang melewati Hinata, menonton Iruka membiarkan Ino masuk setelah Sasuke. Merasa tak ada hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan, Naruto segera meraih dan menyentuh bahu Hinata, membuat gadis itu terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya. Mata pucat dan hampir berwarna putih itu, segera berpandangan dengan mata birunya yang besar.

Naruto menangkupkan jemari di sisi bibirnya dan berbisik, "Hinata, boleh aku melewatimu?"

Hinata merona teramat merah dan melihat di belakang Naruto, mendapati mata sepupunya. Ia kembali menatapnya dan mengangguk, bergerak ke samping.

Naruto mengerjap sejenak sebelum sebuah cengiran lebar muncul di wajahnya. "Makasih!" Ia bergerak melewati anak perempuan itu, dan masuk ke tempat setelah Kiba, masih sulit percaya bahwa ini sebegini mudahnya.

Mungkin duduk di sebelah Sasuke tidak akan sesulit itu!

Saat murid-murid yang lebih tua mulai mengisi kekosongan bangku di sekitar mereka, Naruto menyentuh lutut Kiba, tersenyum saat temannya itu menatapnya. Tetapi saat Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk meminta Kiba bertukar tempat, Kiba menepis tangan Naruto dari lututnya dan berseru, "Kenapa kau di sini? Tadi Hinata di sini!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Hinata mengintip dari sebelah Naruto untuk melihat Kiba. "N-Naruto meminta untuk bertukar tempat—"

"Apa?" Kiba berbisik keras, rona merah lembut mulai mencemari pipinya. "Tapi, tapi aku… tapi, Hinata!"

Naruto mengernyit padanya dan melirik Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya. Lalu, kernyitan dahinya menghilang, dan Naruto bergerak maju ke arah wajah Kiba. "Kau suka diaaaa," godanya.

Wajah Kiba merah terbakar. "T-tidak kok! Diam kau!!"

Naruto menyeringai aneh. "Aku mau kok bertukar tempat denganmu," siulnya.

Kiba memandanginya. Ia selalu mengingatkan Naruto pada anak anjing dengan telinganya yang menelungkup, dan ini membuatnya terkekeh.

"Oke," kata Kiba akhirnya, tetapi segera ditambahkan. "Hanya karena _kau _ingin bertukar tempat!"

Naruto tertawa dan berdiri sembari Kiba bergerak melewatinya untuk duduk di sebelah Hinata, dengan sebuah senyum di mulutnya.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Naruto!"

Naruto maupun Kiba segera menoleh ke arah Neji, yang sedang memandang tajam pada mereka.

"Dua kali!" amuk Neji.

Naruto menghempas nafas padanya. "Diam, Neji! Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Dengan dengus kecil, Neji melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Akan kulaporkan kalian pada Pak Iruka."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sembari memohon sunyi sementara Hinata meletakkan satu tangannya di atas pangkuan sang sepupu. "N-Neji, kau tidak harus melaporkan Naruto—"

"Iya, Neji!" Kiba menyetujui. "Berhenti bersikap seperti lesbian!"

Neji memutar matanya ke arah Kiba dengan kernyitan dahi kecil. "Apa itu?"

"Iya, apa itu?" tanya Naruto, matanya melebar penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Kiba mengangkat bahu dan menunjuk ke arah Neji. "Tidak tahu! Pokoknya berhenti bersikap begitu!"

. . . . .

Sebagian masa telah keluar, para pembantu altar tengah membantu sang pendeta mempersiapkan Persembahan Suci.

Naruto melirik Ino di sebelah dari sudut matanya. Ia belum berani untuk memintanya bertukar tempat, karena anak perempuan itu sengaja mengincar tempat itu, dan Naruto tahu ia menginginkannya seperti dia. Naruto bahkan menghabiskan separuh pertama dari misa ini untuk membongkar saku-sakunya dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia berikan pada Ino untuk ditukarkan dengan tempat duduknya , tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah beberapa butir permen dan sebuah boneka kain yang berbentuk seperti kelinci.

Pendeta mengangkat tangannya, dan seluruh pengunjung Gereja bangkit berdiri.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia menyentuh bahu Ino. "Ino, bisa kita—"

"Tidak," jawab Ino, bahkan tanpa memandangnya.

Bibir Naruto melengkung sedih, dan ia melihat Sasuke di sebelah anak itu meski Sasuke tidak balik memandangnya. Naruto membiarkan matanya mengamati pipi Sasuke yang lembut, matanya yang indah dan juga kulitnya. Alis Naruto berkerut dalam tekad. "Kumohon? A-aku akan memberikanmu ini!" bisik Naruto, mengangkat permen-permen itu ke arahnya, tiga lingkaran warna-warni teronggok di atas telapak tangan mungilnya.

Hidung Ino bergerak jijik. "Iikh!" balasnya, sembari menyilangkan lengan.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dengan tegang dan memasukkan sereal itu kembali ke dalam sakunya, mengeluarkan boneka kainnya dan mencoba lagi. "Ini, yang ini terlihat seperti kelinci! Kumohon, Ino?"

Wajah Ino berekspresi ngeri saat ia memukul tangan Naruto menjauh darinya, membuat permen-kelinci itu melayang jauh ke bangku-bangku di depan mereka. "Kau menjijikkan!" desisnya.

Suara dalam dan berat sang pendeta terdengar di dalam Gereja, "dan sekarang kita akan berdoa untuk Bapa kita."

Mata Naruto berair, bibir bawahnya bergetar. Bukan hanya karena kata-kata Ino padanya, tetapi karena meskipun sudah sedekat ini, sekali lagi, ia tak dapat memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Ino, tukaran denganku."

Nafas Naruto tertahan dan matanya melebar. Ia memandang pada Sasuke, hanya untuk mendapati anak itu memandang Ino.

Ino, berkeinginan untuk memberi kesan pada orang yang disukainya, segera mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. "Tentu, Sasuke!" Ia segera bergerak ke arah kanan Sasuke dan meraih tangannya.

Detak jantung Naruto bertambah cepat saat Sasuke bergerak mendekatinya, dan meraih tangan Naruto, dan rona merah memenuhi pipinya saat Sasuke tidak saja menggenggam tangannya tetapi juga menautkan jari-jarinya di jemari Naruto, dan mengangkatnya, doa lembut Gereja terdengar di sekitar mereka.

Naruto, mengusap matanya yang basah dengan bahunya saat ia mengeratkan jari-jari Sasuke di antara jemarinya, merasakan betapa hangat dan lembutnya, juga sangat nyatanya sentuhan ini.

Saat doa berakhir, Kiba melepaskan tangan kiri Naruto, tetapi Sasuke tidak melepaskan tangannya yang sebelah kanan. Naruto memandang ke arahnya, merasa tenggorokannya tertutup saat matanya bertaut dengan mata Sasuke, yang sedang tersenyum begitu lembut ke arahnya.

Tatapan lembut Sasuke membuat Naruto terpaku, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan dorongan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan ini saatnya untuk memberikan damai pada satu sama lain.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, poni panjangnya yang hitam tersampir di pipinya saat ia memberikan guncangan pada tangan bertaut mereka. "Damai bersama—"

Sebelum ia berhasil mengakhiri kalimatnya, Naruto menariknya maju dari tangan mereka yang bertaut, dan menenggelamkan Sasuke dalam pelukan erat. "—mu," bisiknya di telinga Sasuke, dengan sebuah senyum terang di wajahnya.

**.:OWARI:.**

**B's Review..**.

It's always fun to see Chibi-Naru and Chibi-Sasu with their own cuteness.  
Perjuangan manismu tidak akan pernah sia-sia, Naruto! ;)

**And Yours? :)**


End file.
